dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Jiren
|FirstApp = "The Universes Begin to Make Their Moves - Their Individual Motives" |Gender = Male |Date of death = |Occupation = Member of the Pride Troopers |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Belmod (superior) Khai (superior) Marcarita(superior) Toppo (leader/friend) Dyspo (comrade) Kahseral (general) Cocotte (comrade) Vuon (comrade) }} Jiren (ジレン), known as "Jiren The Gray" (灰色のジレン, Haiiro no Jiren) is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. He is said by Toppo to be the strongest member of Team Universe 11. Appearance Jiren is a tall, muscular humanoid that appears like the Aliens known as "The Greys", appearing similar to other Grey-type characters like Jaco and the Referee. He has gray skin, big round black eyes and nostrils in place of a full nose. He wears the uniform of the Pride Troopers consisting of a red spandex suit with black sections around the collar and legs, white gloves and white boots. Personality Like Toppo, Jiren is shown to be very serious about the tournament, as he knows that his entire universe is at stake, and told Goku to get lost when he tried to greet him. Jiren also appears to be a quiet person as he remained silent and only spoke when he told Goku to get lost. He is a brave individual, remaining unfazed while everyone was in either awe or fear of Kale's unleashed state; however he still took immediate action and blasted her easily. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga thumb|Jiren meditating Alongside his fellow Pride Troopers, Jiren is selected to be a member of Team Universe 11 to participate in the Tournament of Power. When Universe 7 is selecting their team, Jiren is one of the foes from another Universe pictured by Old Kai. He is seen meditating for the tournament. He, along with the rest of the Pride Troopers participating in the Tournament of Power, arrive in the World of Void to start the Tournament of Power. Jiren, along with Toppo, looks just as serious for the tournament, as he knows the stakes of the tournament if they lose. When Goku arrives to greet him, Jiren manages to get right behind Goku and tells him to get lost, surprising Goku because Goku had his eyes on him the entire time, yet he was still unable to actually read his movements. When the Gods of Destruction who were reconstructing the arena realize the teams have already arrived, they begin to increase the speed of the reconstruction, causing the Katchi Katchin to fly at incredible speeds. All of the other fighters dodge the blocks, but Jiren was able to perfectly analyze the movement patterns of the blocks and found his position was perfectly fine, so just when they seemed like they were about to hit him, they avoided him completely. This leaves Goku very impressed, as he remarks Jiren is truly no ordinary fighter. He and the rest of the Pride Troopers prepared to fight as the Tournament of Power finally begins. When Rabanra prepared to fight him, Jiren scared him off by a single look. During Super Saiyan Berserker Kale rampage, Jiren defeats her with a single attack. Power Jiren is the strongest warrior in Universe 11, surpassing even Toppo.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 82 Toppo also notes to Goku that if he was even with him in power, he would have no chance of winning against Jiren. In the opening, he fights on par with Goku as a Super Saiyan Blue.Dragon Ball Super Opening Limit-Break x Survivor He was able to move behind Goku in an instant without him noticing, even while Goku had his eyes on him. When the Gods of Destruction decided to finish fixing the ring faster, Jiren did not bother to dodge the high speed movement of Katchi Katchin as he had perfectly read their movement pattern - whereas everyone else opted to dodge. Also, when he and the Pride Troopers arrived, Cabba, Vegeta, and Goku all turned in shock at the enormous power they sensed, something they didn't do when any of the other opposing teams arrived, although it's possible they were referring to all of the Pride Toopers as a whole, and not Jiren's individual energy. According to Belmod, Jiren's style is to wait and let his opponents come to him and is able to scare opponents away by just staring at them. Jiren even made Goku a bit nervous to fight against him when Goku tried to talk to him. He defeated Super Saiyan Berserker Kale with ease using a single Ki blast , a foe who had previously managed to tank a Kamehameha from Super Saiyan Blue Goku earlier and remain unfazed. Hit the legendary assassin and most powerful warrior of Universe 6 finds Jiren a "disturbing presence". In fact when Jiren defeated Kale, Hit had the chance to fight him but choose to retreat instead. Meaning that even Hit's power isn't enough to stand up to the Pride Trooper. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the manipulation of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attacks. *'Power Impact' - Jiren fires a ki blast in the form of a fireball. It starts out relatively small but expands massively upon impact. *'Advanced Movement Analysis'- Jiren was able to properly predict where the Katchi Katchin was going to fly to by simply looking at their movement patterns, and did not even have to move because he knew exactly where they would go. Video games Jiren is set to appear in the arcade game Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *'Japanese': Eiji Hanawa *'English': TBA Battles *Jiren vs. Kale (Saiyan's true form) Trivia *Jiren was originally set to debut in the episode: "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power" and appeared in the initial preview for it. However, he was replaced by fellow Pride Trooper Toppo in the final version. He was also meant to fight Goku in the episode: "Never Forgive Son Goku! Toppo the Warrior of Justice Intrudes!", and the statement of him fighting Goku was accidentally kept in the episode synopsis. *Jiren's name appears to come from the word renji, japanese for stove. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Jiren it:Jiren ca:Jiren Category:Tournament fighters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Pride Troopers Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials